Web browsers such as Netscape Navigator and Microsoft Internet Explorer are well known. Web browsers are software residing on a client (e.g., a personal computer). Via the browser, the client can communicate with a web server to enable access to and viewing of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) documents. A web server typically includes a server (e.g., a UNIX- or Windows NT-based computer) connected to a network (e.g., the Internet, an intranet or other network), web server software configured with the host name of the server and the location of HTML objects on the servers and the HTML objects stored by that server.
In general operation, to access a web page, a user enters a request by specifying a uniform resource locator (URL) via the browser and hitting "Submit" (or another function key) and the URL is sent to the web server using HTTP. The web server responds by locating the requested HTML document and returning it to the browser. The browser receives the HTML document, interprets the HTML codes, translates them into a web page, and displays the web page. In this way, web browsers enable access to the vast number of HTML documents via the World Wide Web, the Internet or intranets. HTML generally is well known. A primary purpose of HTML is to describe how to format the text (and other content) of a web page. HTML uses tags to indicate how text of a web page should be displayed and to specify the URL of objects to which a page is linked. HTML objects are commonly stored on a web server as standard text files with a HTM or HTML extension. Linking is a powerful feature of HTML. One drawback with HTML links is that links are created by coding a page with HTML tags to link it to other objects (e.g., another document or a specific location within a document). Therefore creating web pages and links requires a working knowledge of HTML and the time required to write HTML code a create a page and any desired links. Editing an HTML page or a link typically requires using HTML to edit the original web page or link. One significant problem with HTML links is that if a web page (or other object is linked to it) is moved or deleted any links to that page or object needs to be manually changed or a "file not found" message will appear when a user clicks on the link.
One limitation of web browsers and web servers is that they were designed primarily to access HTML documents. Browsers typically cannot cause a web server to retrieve and return non-HTML documents. This inhibits a user from accessing non-HTML documents, objects or databases from a web browser. Non-HTML objects, for example, may include non-HTML documents, stored views for documents in a database, identification files stored in a user directory and many other types of objects. Views provide a convenient way to index a plurality of documents. Identification files may comprise information about a system user (e.g., electronic mail address, role, profile, etc.).
One example of a non-HTML database is Lotus Notes. Lotus Notes is a popular software system, rich with a number of well-known functions. These functions, however, are typically accessed via a client terminal (loaded with Lotus Notes client software) communicating with a server (loaded with Lotus Notes server software). Because Notes is not an HTML-based application, it has not been practical to access objects in a Notes database via a standard web browser.
Standard web servers can read a URL to locate a page in pages specified in the URL. One limitation of existing browser/web server systems is that they cannot access non-page based databases. For example, a known, popular database is Lotus Notes.RTM.. Notes.RTM. databases include Forms, Document Views, etc. Because URLs specify page locations, URLs have not to date been useable to access other types of objects.
Using browser technology, a system user can read or fill out a form with data to create a page. But cannot, for example, create a form from a web client (browser). Typically, this requires programming (e.g., using a computer gateway interface (CGI)). A simple example, is as follows: